Aqualish/Leyendas
Los '''aqualish' eran bípedos de colmillos originarios del planeta Ando, cuya apariencia combinaba aspectos de los arácnidos y los mamíferos acuáticos pinnípedos. Los Aqualish tenían una reputación de ser desagradables, crudos y agresivos, y en general se dedicaban a ser piratas, mercenarios o cazarrecompensas. Uno de los más infames Aqualish era el contrabandista Ponda Baba. Biología y aparicencia thumb|180px|left|Un macho quara (izquierda) y una hembra aquala (derecha). Una especie anfibia nativa del planeta Ando, el pueblo aqualish estaba compuesto por tres razas distintas que incluían a los aquala, los ualaq y los quara. Aunque todos tenían sus diferencias, su estructura genética primaria era la misma y sus apariencias no variaban tan drásticamente como para caracterizarlas como especies diferentes. Todos los aqualish tenían dos colmillos faciales que se curvaban sobre sus bocas; un rasgo que se agrega a su apariencia como arácnidos. De hecho, los aqualish contaban con algún material genético arácnido en su pasado distante, como demostraba su relación con la especie harch.The Essential Guide to Warfare Estos colmillos faciales eran muy sensibles al calor y al frío y se usaban para abrir las duras conchas de los moluscos o para excavar en la tierra pantanosa de su mundo natal. Estas especies son bien conocidas por su temperamento agresivo que estallaba sin ningún motivo. Los antropólogos creen que sus frecuentes ataques de ira pueden remontarse a las primeras evoluciones de la especie. Se consideró que la subespecie aquala era la raza aqualish de referencia. Con las manos aleteadas y dos ojos negros con bulbo, los Aquala no podían manipular la mayoría de las máquinas o equipos desarrollados por las muchas especies de la galaxia que diseñaron estas herramientas para los seres con dedos. Como resultado, los aquala tendían a permanecer en su mundo natal en mayor número que cualquier de las otras subespecies. Los aquala odiaban a su parientas quara, lo que era característico de cada una de las subespecies, ya que se odiaban mutuamente y creían que su raza era la más superior. Los quara habían desarrollado manos con garras de cinco dedos y como los aquala tenían dos ojos. Junto con los ualaq, los quara constituían solo el diez por ciento de la población aqualish. Esto se debió a su capacidad de utilizar equipos fuera de su planeta, diseñados para las especies con dedos; por lo tanto, eran la subespecie más comúnmente encontrada fuera del planeta. Los ualaq, considerados por algunos especialistas como el resultado de una mutación genética,Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary tenían cuatro ojos en lugar de dos y manos con dedos que variaban de tres a cinco dedos en cada una.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] La subespecie menos común, los ualaq, a menudo viajaban lejos de Ando para evitar la discriminación por parte de los aquala. Sociedad y cultura thumb|[[Po Nudo/Leyendas|Po Nudo, el Senador ualaq que condujo a su pueblo a separarse de la República durante las Guerras Clon.]] Los aquala odiaban a sus parientes quara, ya que los culpaban por la imagen que los aqualish tenían en la galaxia como matones. Debido a esto, las últimas subespecies fueron consideradas como parias en Ando, ya que tenían una población de aqualish más baja que en la galaxia misma.Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba Las tres subespecies aqualish hablaban dialectos mutuamente inteligibles del mismo idioma. Peculiar y agresiva, la cultura aqualish giraban en torno a la agresión y la dureza, siendo la diplomacia uno de sus atributos más débiles. Historia Los aqualish evolucionaron en tres razas que estuvieron constantemente en guerra entre sí: Los aquala, la raza de referencia de los océanos, los quara de los pantanos y los ualaq de las cuevas y los bosques oscuros y lluviosos. Cada raza creía que era la rama dominante, y las acusaciones formuladas por los aquala de que las otras razas causaron una disminución en las cosechas de peces eventualmente se intensificaron hasta que comenzó la Guerra Civil Aqualish. En un sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos, a guerra finalmente terminó en un tratado que vio la unificación de las tres razas. Después de que la guerra terminara, un grupo de colonos humanos se tropezó con el planea y fueron asesinados por los asustados y agresivos aqualish. Capturando la nave que trajo a los supuestos invasores al planeta, los aqualish desentrañaron los secretos del viaje espacial desde la nave de exploración y emprendieron una campaña de conquista hacia el planeta vecino Andando. No mucho después del aterrizaje, Andando quedó como una ruina humeante, convertida en una tierra inhóspita por los barbaros aqualish. Descubiertos por la República Galáctica durante el Gran Periodo Manifiesto, los enviados intentaron contactar con los habitantes de Ando y fueron recibidos con fuego hostil. Esto comenzó rápidamente la Guerra Aqualish-República que, aunque sangrienta, termino rápidamente con la derrota de los aqualish. Derrotado, Ando se unió a la República en el 15.000 ABY y comenzó una era de colonización que resulto en la formación de las Colonias Libres Andoanas; un evento concurrente con la Separación de Ando. Sin embargo, debido a la constante violencia que estallaba en todo el planeta, la República envió al Grupo de Observación de Desmilitarización de Ando para garantizar la disminución de la violencia; el Maestro Jorus C'baoth de la Orden Jedi sirvió como uno de los principales observadores del grupo. left|thumb|180px|Un aqualish pirata. Representado en el Senado Galáctico por Po Nudo antes de la Crisis Separatista, el planeta se separó en el 23 ABY junto con Sy Myrth, una maniobra impugnada por las Colonias Libres Andoanas, que mantuvieron la representación en el Senado bajo Gorothin Vagger. Nudo se convirtió en un destacado líder Separatistas y miembro del Consejo Separatista. A medida que las Guerras Clon se extendían por toda la galaxia, estalló una guerra civil entre las facciones aqualish de Nudo y Vagger. A pesar de la ayuda del Gran Ejército de la República y de la Maestra Jedi Shaak Ti, la batalla terminó en una victoria Separatista.Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22 Cuando el Imperio Galáctico llegó al poder al final de la guerra, los antiguos mundos Separatistas sufrieron mucho por el intenso escrutinio Imperial. Se designó a un Senador aquala para reemplazar a Nudo, quien había sido asesinado recientemente, el cual sirvió en el Senado hasta la disolución del Senado Imperial en el 0 ABY. Al establecer una guarnición Imperial en Ando, los Imperiales devastaron los recursos naturales del planeta y los utilizaron para impulsar la máquina de guerra del Imperio. Tras la muerte del Emperador Palpatine, Ando se unió a la Nueva República solo para caer en la mira de los ataques realizador por el Gran Almirante Mitth'raw'nuruodo en preparación para su ataque contra Ukio. Enviando al Belicoso en el 9 DBY, el planeta fue tomado por la Confederación de Thrawn.The Essential Atlas Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Ando fue atacado por los invasores, pero recibió un ultimátum: entregar al miembro de la Orden Jedi y destruir a todos los droides del planeta, y así los yuuzhan vong se irían en paz. Los aqualish rápidamente atacaron al Caballero Jedi Dorsk 82, pero el Maestro de Guerra Tsavong Lah ignoró esto y ordeno la invasión y ocupación del planeta, esclavizando a las distintas razas. Después del final de la guerra, los yuuzhan vong abandonaron el planeta, liberando así a los aqualish de la ocupación.La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista Ando permaneció independiente, y por lo tanto nunca se unió a la Alianza Galáctica. A partir el 137 DBY, Ando fue miembro del Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt. Aqualish en la galaxia thumb|200px|Un [[Cazarrecompensas Aqualish no identificado (Borde Exterior)|cazarrecompensas aqualish con dos Twi'leks.]] Aunque originalmente estaban confinados a su mundo natal, el contacto con la República Galáctica abrió la frontera espacial para los aqualish, permitiendo la colonización de las Colonias Libres Andoanas. Una comunidad de whiphids y aqualish vivió en el planeta Gertafuu IV, comerciando con alimentos exóticos y pieles. También hubo un número de aqualish en el Aterrizaje de Bartyn, la ciudad capital de Lamaredd, 29 ABY. Mientras que los aqualish sensibles a la Fuerza eran muy extraños, algunos miembros de la especie fueron entrenados tanto por la Orden Jedi como por el Imperio Sith. Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, un acólito Aqualish intentó iniciarse en los caminos de los Sith en Korriban, pero finalmente fue disuadido por el Maestro Jedi Revan.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Milenios después, dos Quara fueron entrenados como Jedi; tanto Windo Nend como un piloto Jedi fueron asesinados durante las Guerras Clon.The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2 Entre bastidores En uno de los errores de continuidad más conocidos de Una Nueva Esperanza, el brazo de Ponda Baba tiene manos en forma de aleta cuando todavía está unido, pero es velludo y arácnido en los primeros planos del brazo cortado en el suelo. Esto inspiró a los escritores de West End Games a desarrollar los tipos aquala y quora de aqualish. Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary reconcilió el error al crear un nuevo personaje, Teak Sidbam, que a veces se confundia con Baba. Cuando los personajes aqualish aparecieron en la trilogía de precuelas, se usaron máscaras de cuatro ojos más detalladas, máscaras ualaq. En los archivos del juego (Herramienta Kotor) de Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República, los uuara aqualish se conocen como "walrusmen". Apariciones *''Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Vuelo de Expansión'' *''Star Wars Republic 46: Honor and Duty, Part 1'' * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómics *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:4:12 Edition'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:9:08 Edition'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 4: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 4: Auction of a Million Souls'' * * *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Means and Ends'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''In His Image'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''First Impressions'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' cómic *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' * *''Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''La Última Orden'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Recuperación'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Ultimate Illustrated Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace The Official Souvenir Magazine'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.15'' * * * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Beginner Game *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Fly Casual''}} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Aqualish Categoría:Especies inteligentes acuáticas Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies del Borde Medio